


and when you smile at their moans, the smile is so sharp

by SharpestRose



Category: The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This sort of power is the most fun of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and when you smile at their moans, the smile is so sharp

There are some who would say a cigar's not just a cigar  
who have opinions on boys who love long necks of guitars  
boys who insist that they're manly although they can sew  
but those opinions don't have to matter, you know,  
when you're so goddamn rich that you glitter like stars  
when you're that stinking wealthy, the whole world's your platter  
and everyone's always looking at you like you matter

There are clubs you can go to, when you're king of the earth  
warm skin and warm arms and warm smiles -- a million buck's worth  
and everything's easy there, everything's fun  
because everyone treats you like you're number one  
these nights in the dark and this power's YOUR turf.

Your soft truffula gloves, worn for meetings and press ops  
are traded for latex, slick shiny green under lubricant slops  
and you hear all the whispers that trail in your wake:  
"His are the hands that knit the first thneeds  
long musical fingers, thin as green supple reeds  
hands to cook pancakes, hands with music to make  
hands that can build things and hands that can break  
Once-ler's hands love warm skin that shivers and bleeds  
and likes those who know the best way to gain is to take."

Your hand slips inside them, one finger, then two  
and all the attention is centred on you.   
They'll writhe and they'll shudder, tense as strings on a harp  
and when you smile at their moans, the smile is so sharp  
three fingers now and then up to four  
still not enough for those who are greedy  
the people you understand best are endlessly needy  
nothing's ever enough and you all always cry "more"

So add in the thumb too, now, slide in up to the wrist  
tender and tight, and when you give your fingers a twist  
you'll hear sobs and thank yous in an endless long babble  
your clever slick fingers have turned words to word-scrabble  
and slack, bite-red mouths taste the best when they're kissed

This is a power you love, a power that's pleasure  
and it's always so pleasing to have control beyond measure  
and when you hear whispers, gossips engaged in their gossiping  
who mutter about "wicked" and "sinner" and "oh my gosh, yuck"  
here's the best wealth of all, the single best treasure:  
grinning and waving and not giving a fuck.


End file.
